Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) systems typically include RFID tags and RFID readers. RFID readers are also known as RFID reader/writers or RFID interrogators. RFID systems can be used in many ways for locating and identifying objects to which the tags are attached. RFID systems are particularly useful in product-related and service-related industries for tracking objects being processed, inventoried, or handled. In such cases, an RFID tag is usually attached to an individual item, or to its package.
In principle, RFID techniques entail using an RFID reader to interrogate one or more RFID tags. The reader transmitting a Radio Frequency (RF) wave performs the interrogation. The RF wave is typically electromagnetic, at least in the far field. The RF wave can also be predominantly electric or magnetic in the near field.
A tag that senses the interrogating RF wave responds by transmitting back another RF wave. The tag generates the transmitted back RF wave either originally, or by reflecting back a portion of the interrogating RF wave in a process known as backscatter. Backscatter may take place in a number of ways.
The reflected-back RF wave may further encode data stored internally in the tag, such as a number. The response is demodulated and decoded by the reader, which thereby identifies, counts, or otherwise interacts with the associated item. The decoded data can denote a serial number, a price, a date, a time, a destination, other attribute(s), any combination of attributes, and so on.
An RFID tag typically includes an antenna subsystem and a radio subsystem including a modem, a power management section, a logical section, and a memory. In some RFID tags the power management section includes an energy storage device such as a battery. RFID tags with an energy storage device are known as active or battery-assisted tags. Advances in semiconductor technology have miniaturized the electronics so much that an RFID tag can be powered solely by the RF signal it receives. Such RFID tags do not include an energy storage device such as a battery, and are called passive tags. Regardless of the type, all tags typically store or buffer some energy temporarily in passive storage devices such as capacitors.
RFID technology may be employed in loss-prevention systems used, for example, by retailers. Point-of-Exit (PoE) readers deployed at store exits read tagged items exiting the store and determine if the item is approved to leave. However, the determination can be a challenging one. In one approach, a store database maintains information about all items in the store, and indicates if an item is approved to leave. The PoE reader then checks the database for approval. Unfortunately, implementing the database may be costly and/or complex, especially for large stores that contain a large number of items, multiple entrances and exits, and multiple Point-of-Sale or checkout registers (collectively, PoS) that must continually update the database.
In another approach, the tags themselves retain information about whether they are approved to leave the store, and the PoE reader checks each tag for approval. Authorization readers at PoS may write a bit or bits to each tag indicating that the item is approved to leave. Unfortunately, this approach is susceptible to thieves using unauthorized readers to illegitimately set the bit or bits, typically necessitating a password-based authorization system that is complicated to maintain and use and is itself susceptible to attack.
Finally, for both approaches, foreign tags entering a store (such as a tag carried by a consumer on his or her person) may further complicate the situation because the PoE reader must determine if a departing item is foreign or stolen.